The overall objective of the Qualitative Methods Core is to serve the needs of CAIR investigators and staff related to the design, implementation, analysis, and interpretation of their qualitative research activities. Toward this end, Core Scientists work closely with CAIR investigators to develop rigorous qualitative research protocols and instrumentation; implement study protocols with fidelity; provide quality assurance monitoring, supervision, and training; critically analyze ethnographic data; and prepare summary journal submissions, reports, and conference presentations. Core Scientists also work closely with scientists in other CAIR cores (e.g., Quantitative Methods, Intervention and Dissemination) to ensure that qualitative research activities complement and support other components of the study. The Qualitative Methods Core maintains and manages a master database of CAIR studies that have utilized qualitative methods; a resource file of relevant methodological articles; and a qualitative computer workstation. Core Scientists also participate in CAIR's scientific planning and decision making; CAIR conferences, research seminars, and training programs; and provide technical assistance to community-based organizations and public health departments. The Qualitative Methods Core is composed of an interdisciplinary team of Core Scientists including a social psychologist (David W. Seal, Ph.D., Core Director), a linguistic anthropologist (Barbara Reed Hartmann, Ph.D.), a medical anthropologist (Paul Brodwin, Ph.D.), a medical anthropologist (Tassy Parker, R.N., Ph.D.), and a psychiatrist (Harry Prosen, M.D.). The Core also supports a transcriptionist and two Senior Research Associates who are highly experienced in qualitative data collection and analysis. The entire Core Scientist and staff team is available to provide direct, hands-on assistance performing qualitative research activities on studies being conducted by CAIR investigators.